Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and in particular to a structure improvement for connection terminals of a terminal block.
Description of Prior Art
A terminal block is an electronic component widely applied to various machines and tools which need electrical connection. The terminal block can be used for the connection with a power cable and a control cable, or used for data transmission line.
However, the terminal in the traditional terminal block is formed by a mutual combination of a body and an elastic plate; the mutual combination is achieved by riveting or snap-in latch. Due to the terminals suffering from the repeated use of connection, the combination effect between the body and the elastic plate is likely to be damaged or the connection could be separated due to insufficient strength of snap-in latch structure. Consequently, the terminals will lose the original functions easily.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to improve and overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the improvement target of the inventor.